Forever Together
by HAA
Summary: Jack lives, it's what should have happened on Carpathia- id ya want more, review
1. Default Chapter

Some scenes in my story are from James Cameron's Titanic. I in no way take credit for the characters in the movie (you will recognize them if you saw the movie)- only the ones I make up (the children). Also, the scenes in the movie- I do not remember them word for word, so I will take a 'poetic license' here, as my mom calls it.  
  
Yes, there IS a story titled 'Together Forever', but this isn't it hehe  
  
And now... for the story most awaited of the year lol  
  
  
Forever Together  
"Never let go, Rose. Never let go," Jack whispered to Rose; he was sure he would die out there in the freezing water of the Atlantic, and he needed to know she would go on- with or with out him. That she would not try to kill herself again, but, more importantly- she would not go back to her mother or worse yet, to Cal.   
Sometime later, Rose realizes that it had gotten much quieter- perhaps people have died, she assumes silently. Her only plea is that her Jack and she make it alive. Please, God let us stay together- whatever that entails. All of a sudden, she hears someone.  
"Is anyone alive out there, is anyone alive?" He shouts frantically, wondering why his boat was the only one to return to retrieve these lost souls.  
He sees a movement- it looks like a lady trying to catch his attention. "Come about!" he yells again.  
Rose realizes that someone is coming towards her- a rescue boat! She turns to her beloved and says, "Oh Jack- it's a boat!"  
Slowly, but enough that she could tell he was still alive, he said "Rosie, I can't move- you're going to have to get me in that boat, can you do that?"  
She smiled, silently thanking God for allowing her love and herself to live. "OK, Jack".  
After the boat arrived, they quickly managed to get on, and snuggled together as close as they could, to conserve body heat. Before they went to sleep, they told the other one "I love you", and dreamt of each other.   
The next morning, they realized that they came upon another ship. It was called Carpathia. When they got on the new ship, a man taking the names of the survivors quickly approached them. He asked Rose, "May I take your name please, love?"  
"Dawson, Rose Dawson."  
Jack was speechless. The woman he loved was willing to have his last name- he remembered that piece of information for later. While he was off thinking, he almost did not realize the man also asking him for his name. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's Jack Dawson, I'm with that beautiful redhead".  
At hearing this comment, Rose blushed, and Jack just kissed her lightly on the lips.   
"Rose?"  
"Huh?"  
He got on one knee, and Rose was breathless, "I heard you telling that man your last name was 'Dawson'... would you like to make it official once we get off this ship?"  
"Oh, Jack, that would be wonderful! Yes! Of course. Why wouldn't I?"  
Feeling a little uneasy, he replied with, "Well, you have to remember, I'm poor- you would not have riches or anything much you're used to- are you sure? I love you more than life itself, but I couldn't bear it to have you regret your decision. I have nothing to offer you. Not even a ring- I mean, I can get you one in America, but not right now..."  
She just laughed, and cut him off with a kiss. "Oh that is where you're wrong, mister. You have more than I have ever had with Cal- you give me love. You offer me love, and for that I thank you, but you, need to be looked at by the nurse. Remember? You were too cold to get in the boat by yourself? Let's see- just to be safe."  
"OK, but only to humor you. I feel fine." He just smiled; he loved how she worried about him.   
They left the nurse's, and they both had a clean bill of health. Jack requested her to be checked, since he was, and figured it couldn't hurt. As soon as they left, Rose saw Cal- he appeared to be searching for something. Then, she realized she was on 3rd class with Jack. He was looking for her.  
"Hello, sweet pea. I see that you have made sure that this gutter rat is safe. How kind. Now, come along, it's time to go back now."  
"No. I love him, and this 'gutter rat' as you refer to him as has a name, and also is more than you could ever be. Oh, and by the way", taking off her engagement ring, and placing the ring in Cal's hand, "our engagement is off. I'm now Jack's fiancé. We both love each other more than you are capable of understanding."   
After she spilled her emotions, everyone was watching Rose, Cal, and Jack.   
Jack was speechless. He whispered into her ear. All he said was "Rose, maybe we should get out of here. We should probably avoid Cal the most we can."  
"Good idea."  
Cal just looked at the girl he just lost, to this 'gutter rat'. He realized he really did love her, and loving someone means to let him or her go, if it means his or her happiness. This time, it did. He truly wished the best for her, in his heart, but could never say that out loud, and allow people to know he lost to Jack. All he asked her, was, "What should I tell Ruth? She thinks you are dead."  
She almost felt sorry for him. Almost. She knew he loved her, in his own way. But, what he did to her and Jack was unacceptable. "Tell her that her daughter, Rose DeWitt Bukater died on Titanic. It's the truth. I am now Rose Dawson. A new person, with a new life. Good bye, Mister Hockley."  
They walked away, Cal defeated.   
The next morning, they reached New York, and Rose told Jack, "See? I did get off with you- just not the way I thought." Her eyes were teary, but not of sadness, but of happiness. She found her soul mate, and was now free.  
"Are you ready, Rose?"  
"Yes."  
  
Two weeks later, Rose and Jack were married. Over the course of their lives, they had six children; Mackenzie Rose Dawson and Keith James 'Jack Jr.' Dawson were born January 16, 1913. Timothy William was born on July 19, 1916. Sarah Michelle Dawson was born on September 22, 1918. Christopher Nelson Dawson was born on May 10, 1922- which they were thrilled about- exactly 10 years after Titanic set sail. And last, Erena Molly Dawson was born, on February 25, 1925; 'Molly' after Molly Brown, who helped them on Titanic. They died together a peaceful death, in their sleep, on August 8, 1998. May they rest in peace.  
  
If y'all want to know what happened between getting off and their death (besides the kids), just review and say so!! 


	2. help - writer's block

Help!!!! The writer's block disease has gotten me!! I have no idea how to write the rest for this, please help!!! 


End file.
